Spring to the German Winterland
by sugar and darkness
Summary: Ludwig Weillschimdt has had to claw his way to the top, his heart void of love. Can Feliciano Vargas melt this German man's heart and bring spring back to his German winterland?
1. Meeting

**Editor's Note:**This is just a random piece of Crack-Assery. Rated M for some graphic-ness. It is the first in the mini-fan series hetale. Based off The Beauty and the Beast. -Sugar

**Disclaimer: **We do NOT own Hetalia, or Beauty and the Beast. This is just a fragmant of our fan-girl imagination.

Chapter 1: Meeting

* * *

Ludwig glared at the Italian standing at his door. How did he end up with this lazy man anyway? Feliciano skipped into the German's home. "Wow! You have a really nice home, ve!" The young Italian looked around the main entrance and was amazed at what he saw. Great. He also had this annoying voice too. Ludwig started to mutter to himself about that stupid Schmidt and the same man for letting this trouble into his nice, orderly, and CLEAN home.

Still looking around, the Italian made his way back to the German. "Can you show me your home? I'd like to see more of it and I'm sure you can help me not get lost, ve." Feliciano nervously admitted.

Glaring at his watch like it was responsible for everything, Ludwig said "Sorry. I'm terribly busy, so Maria," he gestured over his shoulder at the pretty maid, "can show you around." and with that, Ludwig left the Italian standing there. Feliciano felt a bit saddened that he wasn't to be toured around by the large German but followed the young maid.

Back at his desk, overloaded with paperwork, Ludwig listened to his messages: One from his brother, asking for some money to pay a debt that he lost to that French person, another from Schmidt, the man who brought the Italian into his home, the one who suggested that Italy and Germany should become allies. Ludwig groaned at the memory of signing the pact that brought the Italian army into his home. Ludwig started out the window in his office. The storm clouds heading toward his home meant snow was coming. The time for winter arrived again.

Feliciano found a way to somehow escape the maid of her boring tour. For a pretty girl in a maid uniform, she was pretty bland and unappealing. Thus Feliciano slipped away to explore on his own and stumbled upon a door. He didn't know where it would lead but he decided to slowly open the door to peek inside. Ludwig jumped slightly at the sound of his office door opening, and turned his head, looked around the piles of paperwork, and found the Italian standing in the doorway.

"Oh~. So THIS is where the door leads to, huh?"

"Yes. This is my office." Ludwig got up from his seat, and walked over to the Italian. He was a good 8 inches taller than the small, brown-haired man. Up close, Ludwig had seen that the Italian was a pretty handsome man. Some thoughts ran through his head, some thoughts that would have made that French bastard wish he could be a part of, but Ludwig shook them out. _I mean,_ Ludwig thought_, I don't think men can do that together._

"It's nice, ve~." The young Italian went to the German's desk and lightly ran his fingers over the beautifully polished wood. "I like it."

Ludwig cleared his throat. He realized that he did not know this man's name, and if this man and some of his troops were staying in his home, he should use some of those manners that Austrian hammered into his head some time ago. "Name's Ludwig Weillschimdt. You and your troops are free to do most anything that my house has to offer. Just, don't try to destroy the place."

The young Italian looked to the man who he now was to call Ludwig. "I'm Feliciano Vargas, ve! I'll make sure the boys behave!" He sent a warm smile to the otherwise cold hearted German. Ludwig's heart skipped a beat, but he shook it off, thinking it was the oncoming weather.

"Excuse me," he said. He walked over to his phone and rang up his butler, "Ralph, can you tell the chef to prepare dinner. And get some rooms prepared for our guests, and make sure that the fireplace is set. There might be a blizzard tonight." After hearing the affirmation on the other side of the phone, he hung up and spoke to the Italian. "Well, I might as well give you a tour since you escaped from Maria."

Feliciano smiled wide. "That sounds good, ve!" Ludwig stalked out of the room, taking big strides, trying to make Feliciano worn out. He made out small pointers with no more than a head nod toward the main parts of the house, pointing out the kitchen, library, music room, and the stables. As Ludwig was giving his tour; Feliciano was captivated mainly by the fact that the German was very attractive, in a rough and serious kind of way, which reminded him of someone he knew a long time ago... However, he knew that person was gone and maybe the German could help him forget his past.

Time passed, and his faithful friend and butler Ralph came to him and announced that their dinner was ready. "Yay! I'm starving, ve~!" Feliciano skipped in front of the German, very excited to finally be able to get food in his system.

Ludwig sat down at the head of the table. He was pretty happy to sit as far away as possible from Feliciano, and that his chair was warmed by the fireplace behind him. As Ralph led the servers in, he realized that he was pretty hungry as well. The smell of perfectly made potatoes wafted over to him, and he was pleased with his chef's wonderful cooking. Feliciano was fidgeting in his seat, awaiting for food to appear in front of him murmuring to himself the possibilities of the various dishes that could have been prepared. Germany smiled at his servant as he placed the plate in front of him and the Italian. The plate consisted of dampfnudel, with an accompaniment of delicious potato soup. He ordered a pint of Kölsch to drink, and asked "Mr. Vargas, what would you like to drink? We have wine or beer."

"Hmm..." The young Italian pondered for a moment. "A Nero d'Avola Rosso 1938, please!"

Ludwig blinked, as well as the server standing near the Italian. He didn't think they had that, but it probably didn't hurt to have his kitchen workers run to the nearest mart to buy this wine. He gestured to his servant, "Gehen Sie aus und kaufen Sie einen Nero d'Avola Rosso." And off that little boy went.

Feliciano's face saddened a bit. "I-I hope it won't be too much trouble for you, ve..." The Italian fussed with his napkin that was placed in his lap.

"Oh, it's not much. It's apparently my job to please you." Ludwig winced inwardly at his words. The Italian's sad face made his heart crack. Only a small one, though.

The Italian looked to Ludwig's blue eyes. "A-Are you sure? I don't want you to fuss over me, ve~..."

"Yes. I'm sure."

"O-Okay..." The young Italian stared at his lap, nervously messing with his napkin. 'I hope I'm not bothering him' The Italian thought. "I don't want to be a bother to you..." Feliciano said softly to himself. Ludwig, to get rid of the uncomfortable silence, delved instantly into his dampfnudel, trying to get rid of this situation in his chefs good cooking.

Feliciano, blushing after the bold statement he made, also began to eat the weird German food placed in front of him. He wasn't accustomed to the odd German dish but ate it to be polite. _For some reason, I feel like I should cook next time we have a meal._

As Ludwig was starting to put the first spoonful of the potato soup in his mouth, he heard the familiar muffled sounds coming from down the hall. _Lieber Gött..._Ludwig thought nervously. He put his spoon back in its bowl and grabbed his beer, trying to drown out the situation that would come soon. His drunken brother. Feliciano was still eating the weird German food when suddenly,-

"West!" Gilbert burst through the door, his face showing that he was well inebriated, his shirt partly open, and the nervous maid behind him. "You started dinner without me?"

Feliciano jumped in his seat. _Wh-Who is this? _The Italian thought, scared of what the drunken man was to do and say next.

Ludwig realized that his beer wouldn't take his brother out of the room. He set it down on the table, and said with a strained voice, "Gilbert, I think you are scaring my guest, and that's not good for your image, is it not?" Ludwig had to restrain himself from standing up and throwing out his brother with his own hands.

"Damn, West, you're starting to sound a lot like that stupid aristocrat..." Gilbert hiccupped. He turned his head to look at the Italian man, and rushed over to him. Feliciano blushed as he saw the one named Gilbert rush over to him, tensing a bit. Gilbert put his arm around the man's shoulder and examined him. "Man, West. Where'd you find this cutie?" Gilbert leaned to Feliciano's ear, "Why you here with West, eh?"

Feliciano blushed deeply. "I-I don't understand your question, ve!" The Italian tried to wiggle out of Gilbert's grasp but was unsuccessful.

Ludwig stood from the table, the anger clearly showing in his face. He walked over to Gilbert and stood over him, glaring. That glare would've scared that Russian man. The strain in his voice was clear, but he didn't care. "Gilbert. Can you. PLEASE. Leave? And didn't you already have dinner with your drinking buddies?"

Gilbert looked up the inch of a way the way up to Ludwig's face. He smiled, and lifted his arm off the Italian. "Yeah, just came by to ask for the money to pay back stupid Francis."

Feliciano, still scared from the impression Gilbert left on his shoulder, could only stare as the two men fought. He saw anger in Ludwig's eyes he was sure wasn't there when the German was irritated with him. This was a pure anger, coming from the heart and the young Italian could see that clearly. Even though the auburn haired man seems ditzy and spacey, he wasn't dumb nor was he ignorant to the emotions surrounding him, especially at that moment

Ludwig softened his glare for a few seconds, but came back in full fever. "Gilbert, I'm not going to give you money. Pay him back yourself." He nearly growled.

Gilbert grinned. "I know that. Francis and Antonio forced me to come in and ask. Why would the awesome me ever lose a bet?"

Feliciano was frozen in his seat. He couldn't believe what he was seeing happen before his eyes. He swallowed a lump in his throat before he decided to speak again. "E-Excuse me, ve." The Italian put his napkin down on the table and left for the bathroom.

Ludwig glanced at his untouched soup. Maybe he could ask Ralph to save it for him. Gilbert waved goodbye and stumbled towards the front door, with Maria helping him along. Ludwig called over Ralph and told him to preserve his potato soup for him. After Ralph left, Ludwig stalked out of the room, looking for Feliciano.

Feliciano closed the bathroom door behind him and leaned against the door. The Italian slowly slipped down the door and felt his heart drop as he sat. _What am I doing? You're such a coward, Feliciano! A worthless coward!_ He felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes as he thought of his pathetic ways of living.

Ludwig ran his hand through his blonde, slicked-back hair. How hard was it to find an Italian? Very hard, apparently. He probably really did go to the bathroom, and the German walked towards the nearest bathroom. He knocked on the door.

"I'm not here." The Italian squeaked out as tears flowed down his cheeks

He growled. He knocked again, holding back his anger. "Yes, you are. Come out here."

"No."

"Yes. Before I break down the door." The Italian opened the door enough so that the German could be let in.

Ludwig walked into the big bathroom. The Italian's cheeks were tear-stained. His heart tumbled downwards, and his eyes travelled from Feliciano's face to his arm. Gilbert's hand had left an ominous mark on his shoulder. He growled, "That stupid drunk idiot. He hurt you."

Feliciano looked up to Ludwig's blue eyes. "I-It's fine, r-really, ve..." More tears poured out from his eyes as he heard the German growl out his words.

"No, it's not. My brother hurt you. That's not fine at all." He looked down into the man's brown eyes with sorrow. The pain was clear in that man's eyes.

"I-I'm fine... D-Don't worry about me..." The Italian's tone was serious as he spoke and looked away from the entrancing blue eyes that belonged to the German. However, his tears still flowed over his flushed cheeks. He didn't believe him. The German softly placed a hand under the Italian's chin and made him look at him. Feliciano's lips looked so inviting at that moment.

Feliciano stared back, his lips lightly quivering from his crying. "D-Don't stare like that, ve... You may give off the wrong impression..."

Ludwig ignored him. He was compelled by some other force to lean forward and steal this man's lips, when suddenly; Ralph's voice outside the door interrupted his inner mind theatre.

Feliciano felt his heart race as he heard the butler call out to his master, frightened from the unfamiliar voice.

Ludwig winced internally again, and confirmed what his butler said. He didn't know what made him think of what would happen if he kissed this man, but he didn't really want to go back to what would happen AFTER that kiss. He shook it from his mind, and turned to leave the room. Feliciano frowned as Ludwig left the bathroom. Feeling like he accomplished nothing, the Italian just sat and allowed more tears to fall off his cheeks and shatter like broken glass.

Stopping at the door, Ludwig turned around and looked at the man crying. The crack in his heart widened, and he walked back over and picked up the man. "I'll take you to your room." The Italian nodded and tried to wipe away some of the tears falling from his eyes and followed the German.

Ludwig stared at the floor, then at the windows. The storm clouds were closer than before, and the light _plink_ of ice hit the windows. "You sure you are fine? I could find some painkillers for you."

Shaking his head, the Italian silently conveyed he was fine. It really wasn't the pain in his arm that was truly bugging him. It was the weird tinge in his heart that he was feeling whenever the German would speak or even look at him. How could he feel like this? Why was he feeling like this?

He stopped at the Italian's door, which was next to his own room. He silently cursed Ralph for arranging the rooms to be like this. "Well, if you need anything, Maria can come to your aid, and my room is right next door." And with that, Ludwig turned and left to go back and eat his potato soup. Even though it hurt his heart to say that to this man.

The Italian stared at the door for a while then murmured a quick 'thank you' then went inside of his room.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ha, finally. I've been waiting to do this. Sorry for the lack of smutt in this first chapter. We will get to that soon.

**Translations:**  
Dampfnudel (German) Meaning: Steamed noodle. Is a sort of white bread eaten as a meal or as a dessert in Germany and in France

Kölsch (German) Meaning: German beer from Cologne

Nero d'Avola Rosso (Italian): Meaning: Black of Avola. Red wine from Italy

Gehen Sie aus und kaufen Sie einen Nero d'Avola Rosso (German) Meaning: Go out and buy Nero d'Avola Rosso.

Lieber Gött (German) Meaning: Dear God.


	2. Interruptions

**Editor's Note:**This is just a random piece of Crack-Assery. Rated M for some graphic-ness. It is the first in the mini-fan series hetale. Based off The Beauty and the Beast. -Sugar

**Disclaimer: **We do NOT own Hetalia, or Beauty and the Beast. This is just a fragmant of our fan-girl imagination.

Chapter 2: Interruptions

* * *

Feliciano was curled on his new-found bed sheets and still lightly hiccupping from his tears when he heard a knock on the door. Ludwig opened the door to Feliciano's room, and stuck his head in. He gave Feliciano a look to see if it was okay for him to come in. The Italian hiccupped a few times before finally saying, "You can come in, ve..."

Ludwig walked over to the Italian and sat on the edge of the bed. "The electricity might go off anytime. There's a blizzard on its way." He said solemnly. The young Italian heard the German but said nothing in return except for a few light sobs.

The German sighed, sitting the Italian upright, gently put his arms around him, and petted the man's hair. He hoped it would calm the man down. Feliciano's face flushed instantly as the arms of Ludwig wrapped around him then placed his hands on the German's chest. "L-Ludwig..." The Italian managed to say through light sobs.

The German grunted in return. He found himself leaving a trail of light kisses in the Italian's hair. A light sigh left Feliciano's lips as he felt his tears slowly stop falling off of his cheeks. The Italian wasn't sure if his promise was to be broken due to what he wanted the German to do to him but the feelings building inside of him were driving him insane. However, he would keep these thoughts to himself.

Ludwig's hand moved down the Italian's arm, slowly. He grunted again, as an answer to Feliciano's sigh. The Italian felt his face grow hotter once again. He felt his eyes suddenly flutter close as his breath began to get heavier, wanting Ludwig to touch him more, leave more kisses in his hair.

Ludwig moved his mouth towards the Italian's forehead, using his other hand to turn the other man's face towards him. He left more kisses on the man's hairline and brow, while moving his hand in slow movements on the Italian's thigh.

A light noise of pleasure escaped from the back of Feliciano's throat. Keeping his eyes closed he managed to slowly move his hands to rest behind the German's neck as the other continued to kiss parts of his face. The German moved his mouth down the bridge of the Italian's nose, getting closer and closer to the man's mouth. The hand on Feliciano's thigh got closer to the lower head, still in slower movements. He barely registered the hands now on his neck.

The Italian tried to say something but could not produce a sound with the exception of another light noise of pleasure that not even he could describe. The young Italian begged to himself that the German would hurry his actions. Ludwig grunted deep in his throat, a grunt of triumph. His hand near the lower head lightly touched the erect, and just as he lower his mouth to meet Feliciano's-

"Feliciano? Where are you, boy?" Shouted Schmidt, wondering the outside hallways. "We must discuss."

Ludwig backed up instantly, his hands lifted up as if he was robbing a bank and the police caught him red-handed. He stood up and tried to quietly run to a corner, as there was no sign of quickly running to the other side of the room. Where the door to his room waited for him, to take Feliciano and continue what they were doing, with more hot kisses down the man's bare chest, and the signs coming from - _STOP! Stop that RIGHT NOW, mind!_ Ludwig shook that idea out the window.

Feliciano's heart fell. He didn't want it to end put stood up, looked at the German who was obviously ashamed of their actions - or so he thought - and made way to see his ambassador.

"C-Coming..." He weakly replied as he exited out of his room.

Ludwig cursed when Feliciano left the room. He cursed himself, for stopping from kissing him and hiding them from Schmidt. Then he cursed the damn bastard Schmidt for interrupting the kiss. He didn't know where to go next, if he should go over to his room and go to sleep, or stay and wait for Feliciano in the room. He sat down on the bed trying to think on it.

Feliciano and Schmidt talked for what seemed like hours for the young Italian. He'd rather be back with Ludwig, finishing what they had started but, alas, he was listening to the old goon in front of him speak.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, Feliciano walked back to his room. Reaching for the knob, he thought for a moment, sighing. 'Like he'd be there...' Opening the door, he looked to his bed to be pleasantly surprised. Hearing the click of the door opening, Ludwig looked up in surprise as he seen Feliciano walk into the room. He smiled slightly.

"Y-You're still up, ve?" Feliciano blushed as he spoke to the German on his bed. Ludwig smiled even more. The Italian's face looked so cute in that shade of red.

"Yes. Apparently, my mind said to stay here."

"I-I see..." The Italian stuttered as the light _ve_ noise escaped his lips once more, thinking of if he should go back into the German's arms

The German grinned, and he patted the space next to him.

Lightly swallowing the lump that magically gathered in his throat, Feliciano made his way to sit next to the German, blushing the whole time as well as making sure to not stare into Ludwig's entrancing blue eyes. "Do you want to," Ludwig picked up the Italian and placed him on his lap, "continue from where that bastard so kindly interrupted us?" His hands started to rub down Feliciano's back.

Blushing at his new found position, Feliciano replied, "Y-Yes... Please, ve..." He finally looked back at Ludwig and was sucked in. This time, there would be no escape.

Ludwig leaned forward and placed his lips on the other man's. It was a sensation like no other. All other senses turned off except for the very nerves that touched Feliciano's. He opened his teeth just a little and knocked on the other mans mouth, asking to come in.

Feliciano moaned as he felt the German's lips on his, parting them to allow Ludwig to explore his mouth. He once again wrapped his arms around the other's neck and unintentionally grinded his against the German man.

Free to explore this man's mouth, Ludwig moved one hand to the Italian's hair and the other down to the small of this man's back. He moaned deep in his throat when Feliciano grinded into his hips. He had no idea that this small man could make him feel this way. A whimper-like moan escaped Feliciano's lips as Ludwig's tongue invaded his mouth. He found himself pressing his chest against the larger man and allowed his tongue to play with the German's. When Feliciano's tongue danced with his, Ludwig felt his heart leap with joy. The hand in the Italian's hair moved, and then placed it unknowingly on the small curl.

A small noise of pleasure escaped again, humming through their lips. Feliciano was blushing more and begging for Ludwig urgently to give him more pleasure by tugging on his collar, bringing the blue eyed man closer to him. Something clicked in his mind with the small gesture the Italian made by pulling him closer. The hand on Feliciano's back moved toward the top button on the Italian's shirt. Taking care of the first few buttons, Ludwig broke from the kiss.

"Feliciano..." It felt right to call this man by his first name, even breathlessly. He moved his mouth to the nape of Feliciano's neck and started to place kisses down the neck and along the collarbone. "L-Ludwig..." The Italian replied, also a tad breathless.

His face felt as if it was burning from the blush on his cheeks and moaned as he felt the German's lips on his neck and collarbone. The German looked up into the brown eyes of his partner. He smiled slightly before returning to the collarbone, sucking at a certain point. He barely registered the plinking of the ice on the windows until all the lights suddenly went out.

* * *

**Authors Note: **YAY! Sorry for it being so short. But at _least_ there's SOME smutt here, right? Even though Schimdt DOES get on my nerves...


	3. Winter Night

**Editor's Note:**This is just a random piece of...IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT, GO TO EARLIER CHAPTERS! OTHERWISE MY BRITISH PRIDE WILL BEAT YOU SILLY! HA! - Sugar (Ain't I sweet?)

**Disclaimer: **We do NOT own Hetalia, or Beauty and the Beast. This is just a fragmant of our fan-girl imagination.

Chapter 3: Winter Night

* * *

Ludwig pulled back a little from the Italian, wanting to see if he was okay. The German also wanted to see if any of his servants were hurt, because he needed to tend to them as much as he could. He really did feel concerned for his people. Feliciano gasped as the lights went out around him.

"Th-The lights went out, ve!"

_Of course they're out,_ he groaned. "I came in earlier to tell you that the lights might go out, didn't I?" The German was starting to worry even more for his servants, but he was afraid of Feliciano getting mad at him for leaving him in the dark.

"Um, I really want to go and check on the others in the house, see if they're all right. But I don't want to leave you here. You want to come?" Ludwig was really starting to hate all these interruptions. Always stopping it when it got good.

"Y-Yes..." Feliciano replied, ignoring Ludwig's earlier comment and made his way off of the German.

"Take my hand," Ludwig said, taking the Italian's hand anyway. "I don't want you tripping over something and hurt yourself. I know where the cleaner's put the flashlights." His eyes where already adjusting to the newfound darkness.

"O-Okay..." Feliciano took hold of the German's hands and allowed him to lead the young Italian through the darkness.

Ludwig walked over to the bedside desk, opened a drawer, and found a flashlight. Feliciano's hand was warm and soft. He felt reassured of the Italian's safety when he held the man's hand. He clicked the flashlight on and walked out of the room, calling all his servants names. Staying close, Feliciano made sure to not let go of Ludwig's hand. Surprisingly, it was smoother then what he imagined but there were obvious signs of work: dry patches and a few calluses but mainly smooth. The Italian's face grew hot again and almost didn't notice that the lights were still out.

The German, tugging Feliciano along, came across most of the servants, who had flashlights of their own. But one important person he could not find. Ralph. Ludwig kept calling out his butler and best friend's name, tensing up with worry. What had happened to his best friend?

Feliciano felt useless just being tugged along, not doing anything, so he felt it was only right to call out Ralph's name as well, helping with the search.

He stopped in the ballroom, where the giant staircase ended. He heard a light moaning coming from the bottom floor. He accidentally let go of the Italian's hand and rushed down the stairs, to find that Ralph had fallen down the stairs, his leg bent in an awkward position.

Feliciano gasped as Ludwig let go of his hand. Still unable to see Feliciano went into a different direction. Towards the other side of the large staircase, leading to another large hallway.

Ludwig pulled his phone out of his pocket and called the living in house doctor, and explained where he was, and what had happened. After hanging up, Ludwig realized that the Italian was no longer next to him. He didn't mean to let go, and he would have gone back to find him. But he couldn't leave his best friend here to suffer alone, either.

"Ve?" The Italian simply couldn't go further. A sigh left his lips and he sat down in the darkness.

"Now what do I do?" He asked himself. He looked around and saw only the dark night that engulfed the house and heard the light sound of hail beating on the windows. This was just great...

Thankfully, the house doctor was close by and he had all his supplies with him. Ludwig walked away, flashlight in hand, "Feliciano? Where are you?"

"H-Here, ve!" The Italian weakly replied as he heard Ludwig call to him. "I-I'm here!"

The German walked towards this man's voice, hoping he wasn't hurt. Ludwig knelt down in front of the man, and placed his mouth on the others, but just a peck. "L-Ludwig..." Feliciano lightly replied, wanting to be in the other's arms but he knew that would have to wait...

"Ralph, he has a broken leg, and a sprained wrist." He said solemnly. Damn the light being out. He couldn't see the Italian's face.

"I-I'm sorry, ve..." The Italian tried to reach out in front of him, trying to find the other's face to hold onto his cheek, comfort him in some small action.

"I really am." Ludwig felt Feliciano's hand touch his face, and he grabbed it and held it in his own.

"It's alright. I know him. He's strong." The battery in the flashlight was pretty low to start with, but the only light went out, except for the little light from outside the window.

"Damn this storm. I can't see your face now."

"I-I can't see anything, ve..." The Italian weakly said, even more afraid then he was before. He wanted to be somewhat brave so he said nothing of his fears.

"Well, we could find some candles. My eyesight's pretty okay in the dark." He picked the Italian up in his arms, princess-style, and carried off to his room. He knew exactly where the candles where in his room, let alone the others. Feliciano couldn't speak because of the way he was being carried. A deep heat grew crossed his cheeks he held onto the other as if he would fall at any moment.

After entering his room, Ludwig placed Feliciano on the bed and walked over to the desk where the candles and matches were. His hands stumbled to find the tiny matches as he asked, "Are you okay with the dark?"

"I-I'm not accustomed to it, if that's what you mean, ve..."

"Hmm," He struck the matches, lighting each candle he could find. He carried them over to the bedside table, and after he placed them he laid down in the oversized bed with the man next to him. He could FINALLY see his face.

Feliciano's face was still flushed from the position he was carried to the bed and now alone, for the third time, made his face seem a red color like a ripe tomato, ready for picking. The Italian remembered only once had his face felt this hot and it was with... Him... _It can't be... Can it?_

udwig grabbed the Italian's hand, moving his fingers up slowly the man's arm. His hand reached Feliciano's chin, and he slowly tipped his head till they were about inches apart. "It seems to be that we always get interrupted, huh. Damn storm." He said, with a tiny chuckle. "But I don't think that will happen this time."

I-I hope not..." The Italian squeaked, trying to lean closer to Ludwig.

I refuse anything to interrupt us now."

e hungrily stole another kiss, a little growl in the back of his throat. His hand went to Feliciano's pants, and he started to undo all the buttons and zippers. A light moan escaped Feliciano's lips, allowing Ludwig to control him again. Feliciano placed his hands on Ludwig's face and tried to pull him closer and allow him to hover above him as the Italian lay on his back.

Ludwig felt happy to finally get the Italian's pants off, sliding the man's boxers down. His hand touched the lower head lightly, hoping to get a reaction. His other hand worked on Feliciano's shirt. A light whimper escaped the Italian's lips but then realized he wouldn't go down without a fight. Ludwig was German after all. Feliciano then decided that he would work on removing the other's jacket.

As he hungrily ate the other's mouth, one hand exploring the Italian's bare chest, and the other now softly moving up and down on Feliciano's dick, Ludwig's mind asked how did he know how to do all this since he had never had sex with a man. But the thought flew away when he felt the Italian's hand run across his now bare chest.

Gasping between kisses, Feliciano moved Ludwig's jacket off and felt his fingers dance along the crevices of the German's muscles. The Italian moaned at the feel of the other touching his vitals and even bucked lightly at his partner's touch. Ludwig loved the touch of Feliciano's fingers flying across his chest. He took his hands away from the Italian only for a second to undo his own pants and throw all the clothes off the bed.

Feliciano could only giggle, filled with an emotion he never knew would be possible again in his lifetime. The German returned to the Italian's neck, taking the same path from earlier, but nibbling a little here and there. He would lick the skin at some points, to get a reaction from the man below him. His hand returned to the head, but instead spread the Italian's legs a little.

The Italian's heart-felt giggles turned into lustful moans as Ludwig nipped at his neck and played with the tip of his head. Feliciano wanted to speak but could only make moans and sounds of pleasure now.

He lifted his mouth from the Italian's skin and licked his fingers, hoping that they'd be slick enough for what he was about to next. Unlike the kiss they shared just a few minutes before, the nest kiss was more soft, less hungry, but still chemically productive. He inserted one finger up the other's ass slowly.

Feliciano let out a cry of pain as Ludwig's finger began to probe inside of him. This felt good but it hurt as well, since Feliciano had, like the German above him, never experienced sex with another man. He felt slightly sorry for causing the Italian some pain. It seemed that Feliciano had also little experience having sex with men. He slowly probed, finding the spot to make him moan again.

As Ludwig planned, Feliciano moaned out again, now gripping lightly onto the bed sheets beside him. The Italian shut his eyes and allowed his emotions take over him. Ludwig started to put a second finger inside the man below him, trying to spread out the Italian to get ready for his own entrance. His other hand grabbed the Italian's lower head, lightly squeezing it. The Italian was pretty hard, and so was the German.

More moans escaped the pale lips that belonged to Feliciano as he felt himself being probed by Ludwig. However, it all felt wonderful so at that moment, it didn't matter that much to the young Italian.

The German braced him and the Italian, and slowly brought his fingers out. He readied his entrance, and lightly shoved himself inside the other. One hand was on Feliciano's dick, and Ludwig started to push in and out, trying to hit the spot that gave the Italian so much pleasure. Ludwig's hand squeezed each time he pushed in. A loud moan came from the young Italian as the German entered him and clenched the bed sheets at his sides and kept his eyes shut tight.

Ludwig drank in the noise of Feliciano's moans, like it was nectar for the gods. He started to thrust harder into the man below him, as he squeezed harder on the Italian's dick. His groans matched the other's loud moans, groaning out the Italian's name. Louder moans escaped the Italian's lips, allowing the other to thrust deeper inside of him. "L-Ludwig... P-Please... M-More, ve!"

Ludwig started to thrust as hard as he could, his shock of blonde hair falling out of its slick-back style and onto his forehead. He thrust and squeezed once, harder than before, and finally came deep inside the Italian. "L-Ludwig, I-!" Before the young Italian could finish his sentence, a large scream-like moan burst out of his lungs and thus emptied his load onto his and his German lover's torso.

Ludwig slowly pulled out from the Italian. He kissed Feliciano lightly on the lips before saying, "I think we need to clean ourselves up." The German got up a bit shakily, picked up a candle and walked to the joint bathroom to start the bathwater. If Feliciano was too tired to get up, they could just take a bath together.

Once the bathwater was ready, Ludwig picked the Italian up into his arms again and placed him into the water, getting in himself. After he dubbed them to be 'clean', Ludwig dried them both off, put Italy on the love seat on his room, and replaced the sheets to be cleaned tomorrow. He then picked Feliciano up and walked over the bed; Feliciano curled up a bit, trying to find a comfortable position to fall into a sex-induced slumber. He laid them both down and started to drift off to sleep while being content with the warmth around him.

* * *

**Author's Note**: YAY! Finally. I bet you guys have been waiting for this? Get in store for more.


	4. Finale

**Editor's Note:** THE LAST ONE! Please enjoy the end of this crak-assery... You offically have NO LIVES! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! [/is brick'd] ~Sugar

**Disclaimer: **We do NOT own Hetalia, or Beauty and the Beast. This is just a fragmant of our fan-girl imagination.

Chapter 4: Finale

* * *

The young Italian stirred after his wonderful, sex-induced sleep and awoke to a bright morning sun.

"Ve... Too bright..." Feliciano raspily whispered, shielding his eyes from the harsh rays of the sun. Then, Feliciano's gaze fell to the sleeping form next to him.

Ludwig had had the most wonderful dream. He made love to a brunette beauty, and they both fell asleep together in his bed. But he knew that when he woke up, that brunette wouldn't be there, and that it truly was just a dream. Ludwig slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning, Ludwig."

The Italian smiled wide, as if he was already fully awake (which he wasn't).

The German couldn't believe it. The same brunette from his dream was in his bed. He rubbed his eyes, and mumbled an incoherent greeting.

The Italian giggled then placed an innocent kiss on the German's forehead.

"Did you sleep well, ve?"

"Mmph," The German grunted, still rubbing his eyes, trying to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

"That bad?"

"No." His hands cupped the Italian's face, and placed his forehead against the other. "Sorry. Are you sore from last night?"

Feliciano blushed lightly at the bluntness from Ludwig. "N-Not really actually..."

"Hm. Good." He smiled lightly and then placed his lips on the Italian's lightly.

The Italian smiled as he was kissed by his German lover and wrapped his arms around the other's neck to deepen their morning kiss.

Ludwig moaned as the Italian deepened the kiss. His arms went around Feliciano's waist, noticing that they were both stark naked. He chuckled lightly, a rumble deep in this throat.

The Italian forced his lover's lips apart so then it was his turn to explore the German's mouth, humming lightly as he did so.

His moans were lust tipped, and he was willing to let the Italian in and take over.

Shifting his weight a bit, Feliciano made himself lay atop the German; his tongue still roamed Ludwig's mouth hungrily as he ran his fingers through his lover's blond locks.

Normally, Ludwig wouldn't let someone overpower him. But this time he was. He let Feliciano lay on top of him, letting his fingers dig into the Italian's hair. It sounded so weird, a man with a deep voice moaning like a dirty schoolgirl.

Feliciano left Ludwig's lips, noticing a small string of saliva connecting their kiss. Then the Italian moved his lips down the German's neck, leaving kisses all over his lover's chest.

Ludwig called out in a voice he didn't really know as the Italian's lips moved down his chest. His nails dug into Feliciano's scalp, and he bit his lip to try and not wake up the servants.

Almost teasingly, Feliciano left more and more kisses down. Lower and lower and lower the Italian kissed until he found his prize. "F-Forgive me if I don't satisfy you, ve..." A blush went across his cheeks as he took hold of the other's length.

Ludwig bucked under the touch of the other's mouth on his length. His lips gave out as he moaned.

The Italian wrapped his lips around Ludwig's head then began to lick his shaft as Feliciano began his pace.

The German shuddered and slightly disappointed in that he wasn't doing anything. Ludwig started to tug on the suspicious curl that hung on the others head.

A moan escaped the Italian's lips as he felt his curl being tugged, causing a light vibration to ring throughout Ludwig's length. Feliciano, however, continued to work on his lover as this occurred.

Ludwig grunted in triumph. He certainly loved what he felt when he tugged the curl, and he loved seeing that reaction on the Italian. A corner of his couth twitched upward, evolving into a sadistic smirk as he tugged again on the curl.

Light moans continued to leave Feliciano's lips as Ludwig continued to pull at his sensitive curl. As payback, the Italian would quicken his pace ever so slightly as well as lightly touched the fair skin on the German's inner thigh.

He moaned even deeper, pulling at the curl. He bucked into the Italian's touch. Payback's a bitch, but revenge is hell. He smiled slyly again, trying to lean forward and bite the curl.

A faster pace was needed as Feliciano felt Ludwig nip at his sensitive curl and moans escaped, vibrating his lover's member all the while.

His body couldn't take it anymore, but he couldn't just succumb to the Italian's will just yet. Not yet. He leaned as much as he could to try and whisper in Feliciano's ear, "Feliciano, I-" He was cut short by his release, pretty much screaming.

Feeling Ludwig release inside of his mouth pleased Feliciano in an odd way he never thought he'd feel. Regardless, the Italian lapped up the fluid then cleaned up the mess he made. Afterwards, he licked his lips lustfully. "Tasty, ve~..."

Ludwig breathed heavily, bringing Feliciano to lie back down next to him. He looked into the man's brown eyes, then outside. Weirdly, there was a huge snowstorm last night, but outside there was no sign of there ever being snow at all.

Ludwig leaned over and whispered into the Italian's ear, "I love you."

Feliciano shut his eyes and felt himself smile against the German's chest. "I love you too, Ludwig... Ve~..." The warm spring-like sun beat down on the two lovers' naked bodies and Feliciano found it a perfect opportunity to take a siesta on his lover and fall into another sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry that its a bit short. We both got a _little_ lazy in writing this, but hey. Everyone needs more of Italy topping.


End file.
